42nd Hunger Games: One Life to Live
by Redwut
Summary: Dante Vinci, a fourteen year old kid from 12. Darby Dhillon, his neighbour that he's been friends with forever. Were they very close? Sorta. Thrown into the Hunger Games, they must learn what friendship really is and if friends are really worth dying for.
1. Chapter 1

**Dante Vinci, 14**

 **District 12 male**

I didn't think I could possibly be chosen.

I remember the day so clearly. It was reaping day. Of course I didn't think much of it, even though I'd put my name in for tesserae many times. I wasn't really expecting to be chosen.

After school I went with James and some other boys for a vape out back. We were never caught, but this time we were. It was kinda subtle, some guy saw us and told us to get out before someone who actually cared came along. I assumed he meant the peacekeepers who were starting to file into 12.

Whatever. All of us went our separate ways except me and James, he was coming back to my place. We walked by Darby's house, where she was fixing a bike out front, had all the tools sprawled out.

"Hey Pinky." James laughed.

"Shut up." She called back and continued working.

Me and James kept walking up the street. I lived two house across from Darby.

When I came home my sister Sarah was cooking something. I dunno what it was but I think it was some kind of soup. My mom was laying on the couch and my dad was out back having a smoke. Typical.

"Ready for the reaping?" James asked.

I shook my head a bit. "I never really am."

We went silent for a few seconds.

"How many times, man."

I knew he was talking about tessarae. "18 times."

James was in 36 times. He had to support his family, he had five other siblings. Darby was in 23 times, she puts in for her family and her younger brother but also to support our neighbours. The ones who just can't afford to go into the games. She also puts in for her dad, who has something wrong with his leg and I dunno what it is but I think it's uncurable right now. I only put in for my own family, to support us, to help my dad. He's sick but he just keeps smoking. Sometimes I think he's just giving up.

* * *

It was time for the reaping. I headed up with Sarah, James and Darby. I had changed into a white collared shirt and Darby had a faded plain dress on. She hardly ever wore dresses. I noticed she had a dark streak on her cheak, probably something from the bike chains.

"Do you want to look presentable?" I asked.

"I don't care about the grease."

"Are we picking up Josh?" James looked ahead to another house, this one a bit bigger than ours. Our houses had three rooms and were one floor, while this one looked like it had four rooms but still one floor. Actually, I take that back, it seemed like it might've had an attic too.

"Yeah." Darby replied. She walked up to this door but he had already opened it by the time she raised her knuckles to knock. I think Josh was in 14 or 15 times. He had a younger brother too but his parents were divorced so he didn't need as much tesserae.

"Let's go before the peacekeepers start herding us." Josh looked around anxiously.

"Loosen up, bud. We ain't gonna get pushed around by any peacekeepers" Darby teased.

"Remember last year?"

I sighed. Last year was horrible. I brought Darby with me and Sarah to vape, but she didn't want anything to do with it. She didn't want to mess up her system. I told her that her system was already messed up, so she walked away. I went after her to apologize but I guess we were late for the reaping or something 'cause next thing I know she's grabbed by a peacekeeper and a fight breaks out. She might've been killed. She knocked one of 'em out and I came in to help defend her. I was slashed with something across the arm and she got a nice cut across her head. We were excused from the reaping as an "apology" from the Capitol, but I think that's bullshit. I think the peacekeepers didn't want to look bad dragging in two bloody kids for a reaping.

"Shut. Up." She murmured. Josh immediately stopped talking and we continued to walk in silence.

We showed up and got our blood taken, then went to stand with our respective age groups. I stood with James and Josh and saw some of my buddies ahead, but I didn't want to be with them. Andrew came over but I brushed him off. I saw Sarah talking to Marianna and Jordan, completely ignoring Darby. Darby just shrugged a bit and walked off. Not sure where she went but I guess she saw some better people to stand with.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Our prissy escort Goldie began. I didn't listen to anything after that, I was busy thinking about other stuff. I though about Darby and James and the people I hang out with. I wondered where Darby went.

Then Goldie said the words: "As always, ladies first."

I listened in closer. _Please don't be Sarah. Please don't be Darby._

"Emma Rhodestone!"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Someone yelled.

I looked over to see Darby standing beside Emma. My heart sank. Emma was one of Darby's greatest friends; how could I not see her volunteering! Emma was in tears and was hugging Darby, who had a tear in her eye. I've never seen her cry before.

"Well, I see we have a volunteer!" Goldie chuckled. "C'mon up!"

The peacekeepers separated the two friends and grabbed Darby.

"Don't touch me." She murmured. The peacekeepers let go but stood by her in case she tried anything stupid.

Emma collapsed on the floor in a sobbing heep.

Goldie pulled Darby closer. "What is your name, young lady?"

Darby glared into the crowd. "Darby Dhillon."

"And how old are you?"

"14."

"And was that your friend you volunteered for?"

"Yes." Darby looked at Emma. "A damn good one."

"Well then. Let's get to the boys!" Goldie put her hand into the bowl of names.

 _My name is in there._

She rummaged around a bit before pulling one out.

"Dante Vinci!"

I stood in shock. James turned to look at me along with all my other friends. Josh sort of gasped. Sarah cried out.

I finally decided to move. I walked up to the stage with shaking hands and stood beside Darby, who just stared aimlessly into the crowd.

"We're so screwed." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darby Dhillon, 14**

 **District 12 female**

Me and Dante were whisked away from the crowd. Apparently we were in a hurry but I still wanted my goodbyes.

The first people were Josh, Antony and Emma. Emma was still crying and Josh looked afraid. Antony stood off a bit.

"Darby-" Emma hugged me so tight I laughed a bit.

"I'll be fine." I reasurred her. I felt like I was just trying to convince myself, though.

Then Josh handed me something. "Take this as a token."

It was a small gold pendant on a leather cord.

Emma smiled. "We just got it, we had rushed straight to get it. Me, Josh, Antony and Gracie."

I took it and examined it. It was real gold! They had gone to buy it... for me!

"Gracie had to get home, she had to help with dinner. Otherwise she would've been here." Josh added.

Antony stepped forward and we did our weird high-five/hand shake thing we always did. "Win, DeeDee."

"Alright, Tony." I grinned. I turned to them all. "Thank you guys so much."

We had an awkward group hug before they were escorted out.

I let a tear fall down my cheek.

I don't want to die like this. Away from my friends. Away from home, where I was free to go wherever, to not be restricted by weapons and other means of danger from the Games.

I was expecting other visitors, maybe my brother. But he didn't show up.

I collapsed onto the floor. "Stupid-ass games ruining my stupid-ass life."

Peacekeepers came back in to grab me. I let them drag me to the train.

"We need to win." Dante muttered, joining me.

"We? How could WE win?" I glared at him. "There's only one winner, idiot."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. One of us needs to make it out, though."

"And how do you propose we go about that? We're no careers."

"You can use a bow, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm pretty handy with an ax. We'll get far if we stick together."

I looked on uneasely. "...sure."

We got onto the train and waved goodbye to everyone. I saw Gracie running out from her house to wave. Smiling, I waved back.

When we were out of sight from 12, our mentor Jackie Saint walked over.

"Well well well, two kids this year." He said, sipping his wine.

"We're 14." I murmured.

"Still youngsters to be slaughtered in these alimighty Games." He chuckled. This was not in the slightest bit reasurring.

"Jackie, shut up." Dante shot.

The mentor ignored him and pointed to some goods. "Eat up."

We all sat down at the table together.

"You-" Jackie pointed at Dante. "I seen you before. You're always with those jacks with the drugs and shit."

Dante flinched.

"And you-" Jackie pointed at me. "You, I don't see you often. But I know you're handy with tools."

"Tools. Yeah, 'cause we'll need TOOLS in the damn Hunger Games." I scoffed.

"How the hell are we supposed to get through?" Dante asked. "We're from a dirt poor District and we ain't very intimidating."

"It's simple." Jackie sipped his wine again. "You won't."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Words of advice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dante Vinci**

As we arrived at the Capitol, I felt sick to my stomach. It was huge and bright and full of people, but all the people seemed dumber than a sack of potatoes.

We were escorted out of the train and were immediately bombarded by people. They all seemed high as hell and wore the craziest shit. I'm talking spiky blue hair and huge dresses and high high HIGH heels.

"Goddamn these people. They're here wearing sparkly dresses and glueing their hair around, while people in 12 need enough money just to have a meal." Darby whispered.

"I heard that they even drink something that makes them puke up their food so they can eat more." I replied. These people sickened me.

"We're HERE, so MOVE IT." Jackie pressed.

We walked into a large building and we were shown where we were going to be living for the next few days.

I flopped onto the couch and stared at the side table.

"You look like such a jack right now." Darby teased. A jack was a stereotype in 12 for boys who wore hoods, smoked and caused trouble. I guess I could fit that description.

"I won't deny it." I pulled out a vape pen.

"HEY!" Jackie grabbed my wrist.

"What the fuck, Jackie?!" I stood up and whipped my wrist out of his hand.

He rolled his dark blue eyes. "You can't do drugs and shit here." He gestured towards two avoxes who looked like they had been in motion. Now they were walking back to their respected positions, but watching me out of the corner of their eye.

"It's just a vape-"

"I don't care!" Jackie snapped. "You think I want to get kicked out again?"

"Well-"

"Wait." Darby stepped between us. She pointed at me. "You, I don't want to see you do any shady shit while we're here, got it?"

I opened my mouth to protest.

"Don't argue!" She turned to Jackie. "And you, what's this about getting kicked out, huh?"

"So I may have done a bit of drug shit myself here, they may have kicked me out into a motel that allows that shit. That's in the past!" Jackie shook his head. "I can't have you two getting into that stuff. Looks bad."

"Who said I was gonna do it?" Darby demanded.

I put up my hands. "Woah woah woah, I'm not gonna fuck up these games, okay? I'll get rid of my stuff."

"And exactly what do you have?" Jackie asked, peering over his shoulder to a backpack sitting beside the couch.

"That's for me to know, and NOT for you to find out." Dante snapped.

"God, Dante. You're a fucking mess." Darby murmured before walking away. "If anyone of you need me, send an AVOX to get me at my room. You." She pointed at a red head avox. "Show me my room, please and thank you." The avox hurried ahead and led Darby down a hallway.

"Damn, she sure knows how to take control of a situation, doesn't she?" Jackie mused.

"Yeah." I grabbed my pack. "I need to get rid of this."

"What do you have?"

"I told you to fuck off, so please fuck off."

Jackie stepped back with his hands up. "Alright, I'm gone."

I stepped outside and went around the backstreet. I knew I'd find some shady characters here, backstreets are perfect for shady shit.

I found a few dudes dealing something.

"Hey." I said. They all turned around defensively. One guy had a shaved head and eyeblack, no shirt and a tattoo of a dragon on his entire left side. The guy next to him had a half shirt with an eyebrow peircing and a bright blue fringe. The last guy, who had a cigarette, was wearing a cross and long shorts, with a muscle-t and five peircings on each ear.

The shaved head guy had a bag of fine white powder in his hands. "What's yeh want?" He scoffed.

I tossed them my bag. "Have fun, fellas."

The blue fringe guy grabbed it, but the shaved hair guy punched him and grabbed the bag. They all peered inside.

I turned to walk away.

"Wait. Ain't you's the one got reaped from twelve?" The shaved head guy asked.

I turned back around. "Yeah. What's it to you."

The cross guy put his hands together. "Bless your soul, Dante Vinci."

I nodded and the other guys nodded back. An admitance that we were all one with God, and that only God can decide good or bad.

Because I did not give them a bag of drugs, I gave them a bag with two blankets, a tent, three bottles of water, ten bucks and the idea that not everyone is as bad as they seem.

Yes, I only brought that bag to toss to some street urchins who needed to catch a break.


End file.
